Are You Marrying Him?
by LoVeBuB
Summary: *One Shot* This is sort of a missing scene around the end of the episode 'Tattoo, What Tattoo'. Robin wants to finish the conversation that started in the forest about Marian's opinion of the public proposal from Gisbourne.


_**Are You Marrying Him?**_

It was a quiet night at Knighton Hall as Marian was returning from her night ride, taking her horse in to the stables glad that there was no one around, giving herself time to compose and finally think taking in all the decisions of the past few days.

Robin had sadly witnessed her agreement to marry a different man, not only to someone else but to his worst enemy. The look she saw on his face reluctantly closing her bedroom window would haunt her for the rest of her life. So much pain and torture in his eyes, she had never witnessed.

The only comfort she could offer was a stupid apology and Marian knew how silly the words must have sounded as they left her lips "sorry".

Days had past since then and how eventful they were; with much determination for the engagement to stay hidden everything fell apart as Sir Guy announced the expecting marriage to almost all the lords in Nottingham and Robin heard everything. Marian had no idea want to do and felt helpless.

As she let her mind wander, she had not noticed the quiet steps treading towards her. She had no time to scream or react as a hand clutched around her mouth firmly holding her in place with no way for her to scream.

"Don't worry, it's only me" whispered in her ear.

Spinning around she hit the culprit on the arm.

"You scared me half to death, next time announce yourself" she stated scornfully and the man covered by the shadows of the night.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice tinged with anger but it was not at Robin, it was at herself for letting him see her in the state and not realizing his approach.

"Nothing, I was just checking in on you" he replied with his ridiculous grin that made every girl fall at his feet.

"Well as you can see I am perfectly fine, so you may take your leave now"

"So did you enjoy it?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Enjoy what?"

"Gisbourne's little proposal to you today? Did you like how he publically announced you were his." Robin stated nonchalantly as best he could.

"Robin, we talked about this already once today, you know I didn't expect him to announce the marriage" her voice beginning to rise and her annoyance to his smugness evident at the implication of such a personal question.

"yes well as I can remember we didn't get to finish our little conversation seeing as I was knocked out and a little tied up at the time, so go on" he moved a little closer. Robin knew he was aggravating her and wanted to push her as far as he could, wishing she would just admit her true feelings hoping that she did still have some towards him.

"Well it's not my fault you were being arrogant as ever and not listening to others" was her reply hoping to drop the subject of Gisbourne all together.

Marian was trying hard to distract herself with Robin looking at her like she was an intricate puzzle box that needed solving. But it didn't work he moved in closer she could almost feel his breathe against her ear, she tried her hardest not to shiver at the close intimacy of it.

"Why are you marrying him?" He asked. Stunned by his forwardness she turned around looking deep into his eyes, clear blue and bottomless, full of hope. Marian had never seen him like this, so vulnerable. Not knowing how to answer such a broad question.

"You know why" her voice came out as a whisper as she glanced to the floor escaping his stare.

"No I don't" he stated

"Yes you do, you know it is because I was under duress. There was nothing that could have prevented this Robin and you know it. So can you please just drop it. It is my life, I am the one who has to live with it and this is my decision and no one is going to change that, not even you." She turned to walk away but his hand was wrapped around her waist and pushed her against the wall of the stable blocking her entirely from escaping.

"Robin let me go" she demanded. He didn't budge.

"I'm not going to beg you just let me go or I will scream for a guard" she warned.

"You can't marry him" sighing as he tried to gather his thoughts before voicing them.

"Is this to try and get back at me for leaving you, because I am sorry, I truly am. If I got to make that decision one hundred times over I would choose to stay and be with you I would"

"You really do think everything is about you, well the world doesn't work like that and we just have to live with what we have chosen Robin not matter the consequences and you knew that before you left, you have no claim to me Robin, no let me go"

"No" she had no time to think before his lips had crashed on hers. The sensation was so foreign yet so familiar she could not resist kissing him back. His body became flush against her, limbs were tangled unable to break free. His tongue danced in her mouth.

Hands fumbled to grasp anywhere they could in need of contact from both of them.

Once the kiss had ended both stood frozen not knowing what to do next head rested against each other. There was no sound besides the heavy breathing of the young pair and the grazing of the horses.

Marian unsure of what she just let herself do spoke first.

"I have to go" Robin made no hesitation to move

"Are you marrying him?" was all she heard it was like a whisper.

Her heart broke in that instant she could not make such a huge decision in such a short time but could not give hope to the man she secretly loved only to have it destroyed if there was not was to get out of the marriage. Her eyes welled in tears which she prayed he did not see.

"I am marrying him" she pushed past him and was gone leaving Robin to his thoughts alone in the darkness.


End file.
